ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregor Forrester
Lord Gregor Forrester is the head of House Forrester. He is married to Lady Elissa Forrester and he has six children; Rodrik, Asher, Mira, Talia, Ethan and Ryon. Character Gregor was a nice man who joked with his men and rewarded Gared Tuttle's hard work as his squire by promoting the latter. He was confident that Robb Stark will win the following battles. When he is about to die, the stern side of him is revealed when he urges Gared to flee. Game Of Thrones: A Telltale Game Series Gregor is first seen in the camp of the Forresters at the Twins, Stronghold of House Frey. He is celebrating with his men over the won battles. He also announces that House Forrester has been given the great honor to ride as the vanguard of Robb Stark in the planned battle for Casterly Rock. Gregor tells Gared Tuttle, who has been a squire of his for a long time, that he is promoted and will ride beside his eldest son Rodrik in the battle for Casterly Rock. He also asks Gared to keep an eye out for Rodrik. When the troops of the King of the North are riled up by the Frey soldiers, the Red Wedding breaks loose. Gregor is severly wounded multiple times. He attempts to flee with Gared, but cannot move anymore. He trusts Gared to bring the great sword of House Forrester back to Ironrath, and also asks Gared to tell a mysterious message to his Uncle Duncan Tuttle, and only him. The message is 'the North Grove can never be lost'. He urges Gared to flee and is killed by two Frey soldiers. Killed Victims It is unknown who Gregor has killed in the past. * Numerous Lannister soldiers * Numerous Frey soldiers Death Killed By *Frey soldiers After telling Duncan his message, Gregor faces two Frey soldiers at once. He grabs one of his enemy's swords and is about to swing his axe at him but the second Frey plunges his sword through Lord Forrester's back. Relationships It is assumed that Gregor has strong positive relationships with all of his family and house members. Gared Tuttle Gregor had a positive relationship with Gared. He trusted Gared when he gave him the mission to tell Duncan Tuttle the phrase "The North Grove will not be lost", phrase that nobody except him and Duncan knew. Lady Elissa Forrester Lord Gregor was always kind to his wife, but at first she didn't trust Gregor. After some time, she realized that he was always kind and respectful, and they began to have a positive and closer relationship. Ryon Forrester It's assumed that Ryon and Gregor had a good relationship. Asher Forrester It's assumed that Asher and Gregor had a good relationship. Rodrik Forrester It's assumed that Rodrik and Gregor had a good relationship. Mira Forrester It's assumed that Mira and Gregor had a good relationship. Asher Forrester It's assumed that Ethan and Gregor had a good relationship. Appearances Game Of Thrones * Episode One: Iron From Ice Trivia * Gregor's appearance was leaked in a screenshot that was found without being released officially. References